Fall Out Pete's Suicide Attempt (Based on a true story)
by ZoeyXMikeUmObviously
Summary: THIS IS NOT ABOUT .1 (whatever that is) ITS A "Fall Out Boy" fanfiction. FALL. OUT. BOY. This is about Pete Wentz's suicide attempt. (Sorry Pete) But, I don't own anything, and thank you for reading. REVIEWWWWWW!


**Author's Note: The whole story is in ONE CHAPTER! (Like it usually is in my fanfics) I do not own Fall Out Boy, or any of their songs, or albums (But I do own a COPY of "Save Rock and Roll"**

**This story is basically about Pete Wentz's suicide attempt in '05. It might be told in Joe or Andy's POV later on, I don't know. But I do know that it will be told in Patrick's POV, certainly. I remember what happened, and how it happened, but its all quite basic and I'm thinking of adding some color and description to the actual story. (Pete, if you're reading this, I'm really sorry if this offends you in some way. Just please don't report me, and if this doesn't offend you, sorry if its way off course of what originally happened or if this brings back bad memories)**

**With that said, let this fanfic of Fall Out Boy (Uhm, the BEST BAND EEEVVVEEERRR!) begin!**

-Page Break-

Pete's Pov:

I was driving. It was nighttime, and the moon was being blocked by clouds. It was raining, and I couldn't see very well. The black road was a stretch of nothingness; it was the black and depressing road to hell itself. It wasn't helping my driving, as of there were several cars that honked at me impatiently, for no apparent reason, and that there were tears in my eyes. I was just about ready to give up.

As I was driving, I realized two things: (1), My Ativan was in the glove compartment of my car and (2). There was a parking lot up ahead, and I was slowing down anyways, so I decided to stop in the parking lot. I turned right, and drove into the almost empty parking lot. It was 9:46 PM, and almost all the stores close at 10:00 PM, so I doubted anyone else would be in the parking lot except for people who needed something that very second and couldn't wait until tomorrow at 7:00 AM.

When I pulled into my slot, far away from the store and the road, I didn't turn off my car just yet. I don't care what people heard or saw, it wouldn't matter in a few minutes anyways. I kept my car on so I could hear the very last song I would ever hear. It turned out to be "Hallelujah", Jeff Buckley singing Leonard Cohen's song.

I thought it would be the very last song I ever listened to.

I turned off my car, reached over and opened the glove compartment. I let my hand mix through the drawer, muttering, "Come on, come on", very softly until I found the little medicine bottle. My last triumph. I opened it up, hands shaking. Why were my hands shaking? This is what I wanted. So I put the bottle down very gently, pulled out my phone in case someone found me dead and didn't want to search my body, and placed it next to the bottle.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and threw the keys on the dashboard, it skittering all the way back to the glass. For some reason, I smiled at that. I closed my eyes, leaned back, and sighed. I had to clam down and say my goodbye's and my apologizes, even though no one would actually ever hear them.

I started off with my parents. _Dad, I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations. I'm sorry I began skipping classes in high school, and that I dropped out of college. I know you ended up supporting me in the long run, but I still feel…not appreciated enough by you. And I'm sorry if I failed you._

_Mom, Thank you for supporting me my whole life, and that it means a lot to me. I always felt as if I had lived up to your expectations, and that, only one or twice were you disappointed in me. I love you, Mom._

_Hillary and Andrew, I'm really sorry I wasn't a good enough example for you two. I know dropping out of college and skipping classes isn't exactly the best role model I can be. But, hey, at least I got into a successful band. You can remember me through that, at least. I love you guys. _

**(Author's Note; Hillary and Andrew are his little siblings, had you not figured that out already)**

I took a deep breath. Now that my family was over with, I could say goodbye to the band members, take the pills, and it would all be over in under 10 minutes. I took another deep breath, and began with Joe.

_Joe, we've been though a lot together. We were the first two who originally knew each other, and that was in our old band, Arma Angelus. At least in Fall Out Boy, we were both guitarists, working right next to each other. In case you didn't know, I'm giving you a mental hug. Bye Joe. See you on the other side._

_Andy, you don't honestly know how grateful I am to have you as our drummer. You only agreed part-time, but thank you so, so much for becoming our full-time drummer. The band would have already fallen apart without you. I think the band needs every last one of us, which is why the only thing I regret is leaving the band to fall apart. Goodbye Andy._

_Patrick, the whole band is lucky to have you. The band would be nothing without a vocalist and another guitarist. You were my best friend dude. I cannot ask for a better friend. Other than Andy and Joe, of course, but, still. I think I'll miss you the most. Goodbye Patrick. I'll miss you._

Then I leaned further back into my seat, if possible, took a deep breath, and reached a shaky hand to grab the first pill. I was going to think my way to death, to help myself not think about where I was going. I took out a bottled water and began.

_One. _The last place I would ever be in was a Best Buy parking lot, with no people around me.

_Two. _I was supposed to remain calm and relaxed.

_Three. _I thought about everything I dropped out of to get to music, and now I was throwing it all away.

_Four. _I was ready for this.

_Five. _I was not worried about what was up in Heaven, who I would see or what I would do.

_Six. _I was worried about what I might see when I check back in on Earth.

_Seven. _My vision started to become swimmy.

_Eight. _I was going to miss everyone, but I would see them in Heaven, right? Right?

_Nine. _I was panicking, everything was dizzy and suddenly a bubble of laughter erupted from my chest, even though that was the exact opposite of what I wanted to do.

_Ten. _I wasn't ready, I didn't want to go. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't see straight. I looked to my right and my phone glowed as bright as the moon.

I don't know how, but I snatched it up. The screen was a blur. How was I going to unlock it? How to call-wait, yeah, call- someone, anyone? My head pounded and my fingers were having a jumping contest. Oh God if I don't get help soon, I was going to die.

Suddenly, my ringtone filled the car with noise, actual noise instead of ringing in my ears. All I could do was slightly slide my finger to the left. It didn't work. _Don't hang up don't hang up don't hang up _I prayed. I slid my finger across harder, and the call answered. I wanted to scream with joy. I was going to get help.

I didn't even know who called me.

"Listen, Pete, I was wondering, since no one else was answering, if you would like to come by the studio and help me edit track number eight…"

I cut him off. "I donnnn't know WHO thisssss isssssss", God, why couldn't I talk? I was getting worse and worse.

"Uhh, Pete, this is your manager. Are you drunk?"

"Nooooooo I took an oooooverdosessssseee of Ativannnn", I replied. Black dots were surrounding my vision.

There was a second of silence and then, "Pete, where the hell are you?"

"Bessssstt Buyyyy parking lotttt", I slurred.

"Pete, which Best Buy?"

I could sense the panic in his voice as I said, "Offf offfffff Elm Ssssstreettttt"

"Alright, I'm going to call 911 and your mom, okay?"

But I didn't answer because I was already passed out cold.

-Page Break-

Patrick's POV:

It was exactly 11:16 in the evening when I got the call. When they bothered to call. When I saw the hospital's number, I knew something was up, because I don't usually get calls from the hospital. I turned on my lamp and put on my glasses and sat up. I had missed the call by the time I had done all that, so I waited precisely 4.5 minutes until I got the voicemail.

"Patrick Stump, this is Kaiser Permanente. We are sorry to inform you that your fellow bandmate and friend Peter Wentz has had an overdose of Ativan and is under critical condition at our hospital. We do not know if this was accidental or not. Thank you for your cooperation, and thank you for choosing Kaiser Pemanente. You will be the only person getting this message"

I screamed. I honestly did. It hurt my vocal cords but I didn't care. Pete wouldn't try suicide, I know that! I am his best friend, and I know that he wouldn't just dump his life because of, well, whatever reason! He had NO reason to commit suicide, so maybe he was drunk, realized he had to take his pills, and had an overdose. Yeah, yeah, that had to be it. I calmed down.

But I panicked again when I remembered the woman's words "Critical condition". God, how many did he take? With shaking hands, I texted Joe, "Emergency with Pete. He's at hospital. Critical condition." I texted the same thing to Andy, and rolled myself into a ball under the covers and closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

After a few minutes though, I realized crying wasn't going to help Pete. He wasn't dead, he was just uncritical condition. I shouldn't be crying, I should be grateful that he's alive, and that he was going to live a long life. God, I was going to be watching him for a long time very closely.

I usually just sleep in my boxers, so I threw on a shirt and a pair of pants. I didn't bother trying to brush my teeth or flatten out my hair. I left it standing straight up. I grabbed my phone and car keys and ran out the door. I drove to the hospital.

I didn't know what was next, but I did know one thing: Pete had hit rock bottom, so things were going to get better from here. There might be downhills, but the band will always have Pete's back, just as they have each others.

_The end!_

**YES! FINALLY FINISHED! IT ONLY TOOK ME THREE HOURS TO WRITE, EDIT, AND PERFECT! THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING, AND *triple bold* REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
